


Assurances

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison swallowed thickly and slid a palm over her stomach once again. </p><p>- Do you think I should keep it?</p><p>- Ali, that’s… that’s such a delicate question. It’s only and completely up to you. </p><p>- Do you think I should keep it? – Alison emphasized. </p><p>   Emily gazed down for a second but soon pinned her eyes onto Alison’s again, feeling braver. </p><p>- Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurances

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been advertising about a 7x10 Vandermarin-centric fic since forever, but I guess that's not gonna happen. Hanna and Mona were way too "strictly professional" for my taste in this finale and the plot bunnies just don't come to me when things are like that. Sorry, guys. Damn you, Marlene. 
> 
> This little thing here is about the finale, though :)

   Emily was in fact _enjoying_ the old romantic comedy that was on tv. They had missed probably the first half of it before they decided to make that night into a movie night, but Emily honestly didn’t care. She was laughing here and there as if, for once, that was a well planned sleepover, and it was priceless.

   What Alison had told her a few moments ago seemed to have been erased from Emily’s memory for those following minutes, but it went back to her as soon as she noticed Alison’s hands moving underneath the blanket. At first, it seemed Alison was simply caressing her stomach, but her expression was painted with angst and discomfort. Those weren’t caresses. She was seemingly wishing she could scrub it off.

\- Hey – Emily whispered ever so softly, causing Alison to turn her head to her. The blonde’s eyes were watery and the track of a tear was glowing across her right cheek. Emily wiped it away and muted the tv. – Talk to me. What’s wrong?

   Alison swallowed thickly and slid a palm over her stomach once again.

\- Do you think I should keep it?

   Emily opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out of it at first. She supremely hated those moments when she couldn’t find the right thing to say. It happened way too often with her. It had happened when Alison said those three words to her earlier, actually.

\- Ali, that’s… that’s such a delicate question. It’s only and completely up to you.

\- Do you think I should keep it? – Alison emphasized.

   Emily gazed down for a second but soon pinned her eyes onto Alison’s again, feeling braver.

\- Yes.

   A mixture of disappointment and fear made Alison’s face turn pale. Emily placed a hand on top of Alison’s, on the girl’s stomach.

\- Sweetie, please, listen to me – Emily began, slowly and carefully so, hopefully, Alison would grasp onto every word. – When your mom died, your world fell apart, didn’t it?

   Alison nodded, her eyes drawn to Emily’s.

\- And then when Charlotte died, it fell apart a little bit more, right? – Emily continued. Another nod followed her question. She smiled and stroked the back of Alison’s hand, still on her stomach. – Sweetie, you have no idea now, but this baby is going to reconstruct your world all on its own, and so much faster than you think. In fact, the second you hear it crying for the first time, you’ll feel something you’ve never felt before. And nothing will ever be more fulfilling.

   Alison was probably a bit taken aback by the confidence in Emily’s tone. Well, at least Emily knew _she_ was; after all, she wasn’t a mother. But regardless of such fact, she felt like she had never given a motivational speech with that much certainty before.

\- And when you first hold your baby girl or baby boy in your arms – Emily added, feeling the tears already gathering up inside her eyes –, trust me, the _last_ thing you’ll do is wonder if they got the bastard’s bitty eyes.

   Alison managed to laugh briefly, closing her eyes for a second to get rid of two tears, one in each eye. Emily didn’t wipe them this time because they looked like happy tears. _Let them roll freely,_ she thought.

\- Will you be there next to me? – Alison asked, sounding innocently hopeful – To see me hold them for the first time?

   Emily took a moment to respond, not because she didn’t know the right thing to say this time, but because she wanted to contemplate the look in Alison’s eyes and the sound of those questions, that were precisely invites. Ultimately, she smiled.

\- I wouldn’t miss it for the world.

   Alison didn’t smile, just alternated her gaze from Emily’s eyes to her lips a few times, before leaning in to kiss her.

   Emily welcomed Alison promptly, running her hands through the blonde’s hair and trying, for the second time, to savour every corner of her mouth. It all tasted so much better now than it had six years ago – the one and only time they had allowed their kisses to deepen –, because this time Emily _knew_ that, in the morning, they wouldn’t act like it had never happened.

\- You will be a wonderful mother – Emily stated, breathlessly, in between kisses.

   Once they were both lying down on the couch, Alison on top of Emily, the blonde looked deeply into Emily’s eyes one last time before she started unbuttoning Emily’s pajama top.

\- So will you.


End file.
